Desperate Times Call For Drastic Measures
by Vandalia LaRue
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer has never met vampires like Carlisle Cullen and his 'coven.' The newborn army of vampires out to kill the Cullen's have never even heard of the Vampire Slayer. Buffy, meet newborn vampires. Newborn vampires, meet Buffy. No autographs, please.
1. First

**Updated on October 14th, 2013.**

"We've been tracking them for a while," his voice was calm yet collected and somehow still sounded very alert as he explained to his lover.

"They've killed countless in Seattle. Disorganized, conspicuous. Too conspicuous."

Edward continued to explain. The explanation began after Bella overheard the news about more killings in the Seattle area, realizing it was just a mere three hours away. Wild wolves were their best guess on the news...but wolves wouldn't travel into the heart of a city, silly humans and their trying to be logical. So they thought of other wild animals, or the far fetched idea of an extremist serial killer, that could possibly do it.

The Cullen's knew better than to believe that.

"So it's a few newborn vampires?" Bella asked, still trying to wrap her head around the impending situation.

The Cullen's hadn't ever elaborated on the danger of newborn vampires before. She'd been through tracker vampires; a love-lorn, heart-scorned vampire was currently waiting in the shadows to kill her. Now newborn vampires? What else could there be out in the world that Bella didn't know about?

"Not just some. It's an army, Bella. Someone out there is creating an army of newborn vampires with the intention of fighting a war. A war against who, though? And just who would be creating them?"

Carlisle Cullen asked. His thoughts were more concise than the rest-he was the eldest after all. He'd been around a few centuries and had heard a many a wise tale in those years.

They'd thought a few times that it could be Victoria, coming at long last to exact her revenge on Bella. They'd been waiting for this to happen for over a year now, but hardly any signs. Alice had been watching Victoria's decisions wisely, nothing at all jumped out at the seer that could possibly point towards it being Victoria creating the newborn army.

Even the wolves had said she hadn't came within a one hundred mile radius of Forks for nearly eight months or better. They'd been Victoria free for too long, Bella thought to herself. Something bad was bound to go wrong. Something involving Victoria.

"Can we just face the facts here? I'm a bad vampire magnet."

Bella said, sort of melodramatically but, no one could disagree with her. Even Edward, he tried to say that wasn't the case, that whoever it was had a grudge against them all, not just Bella but... within the privacy of his own mind, sometimes he did wonder if Bella did attract the wrong types of people.

A small chuckle that only his family noticed escaped his lips.

"What can we do?" Bella asked, looking between her lover, Edward; and the rest of her extended vampire family.

Jasper was the one who spoke up, "If they're newborns, even if they're out on the kill for another clan of vampires... the smell of human blood would make them frantic. Bella shouldn't be here for the fight, but the least she can do is scent up the place real nice. That might trick the newborns long enough for us to get the upper hand."

It was merely a suggestion but naturally Carlisle and the rest of the family agreed. It was a good idea; even Edward had to admit. He was at least relieved when Jasper said he didn't want Bella there. No one wanted Bella there, even if the cause of the fight ended up to be over her. At that moment, Carlisle got another idea.

"The wolves. An army of newborns would have no idea they exist. Even if it's Victoria, who's to say she would tell them about the wolves? She knows little of their numbers anyway, according to Jacob. They don't all go out on patrol."

Edward couldn't help but to agree with Carlisle, having listened to the rest of Carlisle's reasoning within his mind. "The problem is, will they trust us and fight along side of us?" Edward questioned Bella; she knew she and Jacob had been on the outs as of late, all because of the her breaking her hand on his jaw thing...

Edward was back in her life, that meant that Jake couldn't exactly be there twenty four seven like he had been when Edward was out of her life. But it was no secret that the werewolves and the vampires had formed just a smidgen of an alliance due to the love triangle between the wolf, the human and the vampire. A tolerance so to speak.

"I think they would. But I don't want them getting hurt, Edward. Especially not Jake. Think about Seth, he's so young. And Leah, she may be strong but she's just a girl. That would be like Alice getting hurt in this battle..."

It was a tense situation, no doubt. When Bella mentioned that Alice could get hurt, naturally Jasper stiffened up and tightened an arm around his Pixie. Bella knew that the wolves wouldn't turn down a fight against the newborn vampires. But if they'd actually side with the Cullen's, that was a factor unknown.

Bella and Jake had resolved some of their tension at the Graduation party that Alice threw just last night. But now...she had seen the newborn army was coming, something that they'd pushed from their mind last night, but absolutely couldn't tonight.

They needed something else though. They needed something that, in case if the wolves decided not to join in and help fight against the newborns, this back-up something wouldn't let them down. A reliable source...

"Carlisle, I'm not sure we should get her involved. We aren't exactly who she would normally work for." Edward said, reading Carlisle's mind.

Carlisle couldn't help but grin a little quirky grin, a grin that was centuries old...quite literally. Everyone looked between Edward and Carlisle; over and over, especially Bella. Only Edward knew what the several centuries old vampire was thinking.

"He's going to call her. The Vampire Slayer."

No one else truly seemed surprised, no one else but Bella. Carlisle, being affiliated with the Volturi, whom are affiliated with the Watcher's council; he knew just who her Watcher was, even if he himself didn't know much about the Slayer. Other than the old myths and legends about the Chosen One.

Bella on the other hand, had never heard of a vampire slayer. But if her job was to slay all vampires... Her eyes widened, those dark doe eyes of hers.

"A VAMPIRE, WHAT?"

It was more or less a shriek out of the small woman, but enough to startle each vampire in the slightly crowded room. Including Rosalie, which was a very rare feat to accomplish.

"It's alright, Bella. Desperate times call for drastic measures. The Vampire Slayer is a very informed woman, she'll know about us. She'll know that we aren't that kind of vampire. Or at least, I'm hoping on that. We may be... different to her but surely she'll see where we're coming from."

Carlisle explained to Bella in a calm voice before quickly leaving the room to telephone a friend of his, a person who could place him in contact with the current Slayer. A person who could put him directly in contact with her and soon, he hoped.

"I hope Carlisle knows what he's doing," Bella said in a meek voice sitting upon the sofa next to Edward. He placed a calming hand upon her back and gently rubbed. "If anyone knows what they're doing, it's Carlisle." He tried to reassure her.

"Edward... vampire slayer. You're a vampire. What's to stop her from...," Bella took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Slaying you all?" She did have a wonderful point but as Edward said within the confine of his mind... Carlisle would never put his family into dangers way. Not intentionally, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

'The gang is all here.' I thought to myself. Xander and Cordelia, holding hands secretly underneath the table. Willow and Oz, who weren't an official couple yet, not to my knowledge anyway. Jenny was here also, remaining quiet like she most usually does until something about computers comes up...then she'd chime in like a song bird. Then, of course, my ever faithful Watcher, Giles was also in the room.

Not to mention, The Slayer herself, me. The room was quiet, no one really intending to speak first. They didn't want to upset the Slayer at her most fragile of states. The night before last, I had at last went all the way for the first time with my on and off again vampyric boyfriend, Angel. It was a night to go down in the history books, in both mine and Angel's minds.

We were very much in love. Were, being the proper term here. When Angel got that one true moment of happiness, he lost his soul. The soul that, he was suppose to be damned with, though he enjoyed having because... he wasn't out there every night killing and torturing and maiming and the such like that.

I'm glad that I could make Angel that happy... but the fact remains that I caused him to lose his soul. My friends are right to not speak to me. I don't even know what I would say to me if I were them.

**"I'll be alright you guys,"**

I said at last, everyone taking a tense sigh, especially Giles. Sometimes, I think he's more like a Father than a Watcher. But I could tell there was more here than just my problems. I could tell the hurt behind Willow's eyes. I had told Giles what had happened between Angel and I and he had been the one to piece it together that Angel had lost his soul during our... love act. I knew he had lost his soul but not how, until Giles told me.

Then I suppose, Giles informed everyone else that Angelus was back. I hope he hadn't told them just how I'd brought Angelus back.

**"What else is wrong here?"**

I asked my group of friends, feeling as if I'd been kept out of the loop. Willow slowly stood up from the table and cut a rather furious look to Xander, walking over to me and taking my hand, leading me into Giles' office.

**"Buffy, why didn't you come to me last night about all this?"**

**"I'm sorry, Will. I just didn't want to bother any of you guys with my romance problems."**

I knew my friend understood, but nonetheless, I had to pressure her about the sadness I saw behind her eyes as well.

**"Did something happen to you last night?"**

I asked worriedly and she looked towards the door, closing it slowly and lent against it, looking straight at me.

**"I caught Xander and Cordelia kissing here in the library last night... I told him, that I was so surprised he'd rather kiss a girl he hates than kiss me.."**

**"Will that's not true,"**

I said and walked to her, wrapping my arms around her consolingly. I felt her start to sob in my arms, clutching me back just as tightly. I felt so bad for her. Ever since day one, well, my first day here at Sunnydale High, I could tell Xander and Willow loved each other but Xander never admitted to it.

If he wasn't chasing after random girls he couldn't have, he was chasing after me, another girl he couldn't have. I know it hurt Willow, to see him go for the new girl at Sunnydale instead of going for her, his best friend since grade school. We had long since got past that though. But over the last few weeks, it was no secret to me that Xander and Cordelia had been secretly seeing each other.

**"I could see their relationship coming,"**

I said softly to Willow as I pulled back and pushed her long red hair back from her face.

**"I-I j-just wish Buffy that he'd... open his eyes and realize... I've been here all along."**

**"I know Will,"**

again I tried to comfort my friend by holding her, stroking her hair like my Mother would mine when I was like this. Unfortunately last night after I'd found out about Angel being Angelus... I may have called Giles and ranted to him on the phone but... I had no one consoling me. I had went home and collapsed on my bed and mentally broke down. Will's right, I should have called her and talked to her, told her to come over, anything.

But I'm Buffy, I'm the strong one. I'm meant to console them, not them console me.

My consoling Willow was interrupted by the telephone in Giles' office ringing. I didn't know really whether to answer it or not, so I suppose to get her mind off of being sad and weepy over Xander, Willow crossed the room quicker than I could and answered,

_'Hello? Yes, this is the Sunnydale High library. I'll go get Mr. Giles then,'_

Willow said as she laid the phone down upon the desk and looked to me, then opened the door to the office and walked out. I stood there, sort of wondering who was on the other end of the phone and what they wanted, when Giles back into the office and answered the phone,

_'Yes, this is Rupert Giles, can I help you? Oh, oh, yes.'_

I could tell by the sound in Giles' voice, it must be Slayer business.

_'Actually, I would prefer you to ask her. She's here, in the room just now.'_

Giles said to the person on the other line of the phone and dropped it from his ear slowly, in a handing motion to give it to me. I raised a brow as if to ask who was it and he just nudged the phone closer towards me. I sighed with a bit of a glare towards him and took it,

**"Hello?"**

**"Thank you for taking my call. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and I'm a vampire,"**

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Doctor Cullen, I can tell by your voice.' I said within my head, but I wouldn't say it. I wasn't going to be so rude without a good reason to be that way.

**"And why exactly are you getting in touch with, the Slayer?"**

I asked and I heard a soft chuckle, I had to admit his voice was one of the most velvety smooth, and might I even add, young sounding that I'd ever heard before. Though, I still would have preferred to hear the angelic voice of my now ex lover.

**"I'm not sure how familiar you are with the state of Washington but my family and I have a permanent home here. We live around three hours from Seattle. There is a newborn army rampaging there. They're about to come here."**

I was trying to grasp everything he said. A family? Didn't vampires have covens? Permanent home? Newborn army?

**"Okay, whoa. I've been Slaying for a few years now but...what you're telling me, I've never heard a vampire say such things. A family? Don't you mean a coven? A permanent home? Newborn army? Are you saying there is an army of newly risen vampires?"**

**"Precisely,"**

the gentleman on the other end of the phone said, but it sounded a little grave. The situation must truly be dire.

**"How do you know they're coming after you?"**

**"I'm not too sure if you've heard of vampires with, supernatural powers, or not. But my daughter, Alice, can see the future. There was a local boy who disappeared about eight months ago. Alice focused in on him and was able to see his future. Now, her visions are subjective, they can change if the person, he or she changes their mind. For the last day or so the visions have been the same, he plans to bring his army here and try to destroy us."**

It was pretty neat, to me, that Alice could see the future. But it still sounded like too much for me to handle.

**"How many are in your family, Carlisle?"**

**"There is myself and my wife, and our five children. We will all be fighting with you. We all have gifts."**

There would be seven vampires fighting along with me. What did I have to lose, other than my life? The life that I honestly didn't even care about anymore. I didn't have Angel now and I had no way of saving him, not that I knew of.

**"If you can give me a number to reach you at, Mr. Cullen, I'll call you first thing in the morning to arrange my coming up there."**

I said, trying to sound as professional as I could. Like I had actually traveled away from Sunnydale to slay before, something I'd never even thought would ever occur. The vampire gave me a number to reach him at and I wrote it down on a small piece of paper and slid into my jeans pocket. He gave me his and his families thanks and we hung up.

Giles and Willow had been the only two to be in the office and hear the conversation. I had already made up my mind before I turned to them, that I wasn't going to let the Scooby Gang go with me.

I planned on getting killed, I wasn't going to let them be there to see that. I wasn't going to let the same fate happen to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Buffy?"**

Willow's voice was soft but at the same time, full of panic. Full of worry for me, I guessed. She had every right to be. If Willow, or anyone else for that matter, could hear what was going on inside of my head right now... they'd have me committed to an asylum for sure.

**"Buffy, what was that all about?"**

Giles asked; this time I couldn't ignore the question. Ignoring Giles was never something I'd been good at. I smiled a bit of a grin and headed for the door, looking between the two of them, noticing the worry imprinted on their faces.

**"Slayer duties call. I'll be going to Washington in the morning, probably be back in a couple of days. An army of newborn vampires are on the loose and the resident vampires up there are afraid they're going to get killed off."**

**"Vampires, calling the Vampire Slayer? Talk about desperate."**

Willow commented and I couldn't help but laugh. Will was absolutely right. This must be some very serious business or, would seven vampires with 'gifts' really be calling upon the Slayer? The three of us left the office and walked out, of course to inquisitive eyes. Xander, Cordelia, Oz, Jenny... they all looked like they were deer caught in the headlights.

**"Slayer duties?"**

Xander asked and I simply nodded. I knew Xander absolutely detested research and well, to be very honest, he wasn't that great at it either. But that was Xander's role in this group, along with the rest of the gang. They study, I train to get stronger. Grabbing a book, Xander sat down and started to read... About what, I didn't know. I hadn't informed him what to read about.

**"Xander, you don't have to do any research. I'm going away for this mission."**

I said firmly and the dark haired male cheered, sliding the book away from him on the table. I'm sure in his mind he was saying something to the effect of, "break my heart." Cordelia chimed in, a rather big grin upon her face.

**"Tell me we're going to Aspen! I hear the ski slopes are just divine this time of the year! Wouldn't you want to go do something like that lo- Xander?"**

Was it just me or was Cordelia about to call Xander, love or lover? Odd. Either way, before the Xand-man could answer her, I answered instead, rather snappily in fact. More so than I intended.

**"Did I say we're going away on a mission? I said I'm going away for this mission. This is way too dangerous to get all of you involved in. If you guys feel like you absolutely must help me, then just study and call me if you make a break about newborn vampires. But even that shouldn't be necessary. The man who called me seems very much educated on the situation."**

I explained to the lot of them, watching as Willow took her place next to Oz again at the table and Giles stood like a Watcher should and watched over his gathering, next to Jenny of course.

**"Why exactly do they need a Slayer for newborn vampires? If they themselves are vampires? I've seen Angel dust quite a few..."**

The one who rarely talked, Oz, put in his two cents. I honestly thought the same thing. I had seen Angel dust quite a number of vampires. A vampire killing another vampire, it was odd. But I suppose a vampire dating a vampire Slayer was even odder.

**"Because of the number. It's literally an army of newborns. There are seven vampires with gifts up there that will be helping me fight. But they believe without me, that they're going to get eradicated somehow. I'm going up there to save seven good vampires and hey, maybe at the same time, I'll let out some much needed Angel-steam."**

It was that statement that made everyone laugh a bit, but also that statement packed my bags for me. If it meant getting and keeping me away from Angel...Angelus... then I suppose they viewed it as a good thing. A great thing perhaps.

**"Knowing Angelus, knowing that I'm his obsession, he might follow me. But I think, I'll be safe up there with the other vampires. They seem to want to protect humans as well...and let's face it,"**

I made a bit of a funny face,

**"I'm human. You guys, you'll have to stay on your toes for Spike and Drusilla. Never know, if Angelus leaves... they'll have their own agenda, they won't be following his."**

I informed my group and they seemed very understanding, didn't have a whole lot of questions. I suppose, while I wasn't here this afternoon, they'd went over the 'if you see Angelus, kill him' introductory. Wow, I can't believe I missed that class.

Heading home from the library, I had company as per usual. Xander and Willow, somehow managing to leave behind Oz and Cordelia...even Giles hadn't accompanied; followed me home and helped pack me up for the trip. I took a weeks worth of everything, just in case it took that long. Anything longer than that and, well, I hoped the vampires would have a washing machine, that or perhaps I'd be dead...so I wouldn't have to worry about time or dirty clothes anymore.

**"You wonder if they'll be any different from Sunnydale vamps,"**

Will said quietly as we packed my last bag. I laughed a bit, shaking my head. I had learned a long time ago that, from Angel no less,

**"No vampires are different. Angel may have had a soul, but he's the only one. This vampire and his family... I don't think they have souls. But I think they've been around for generations, just like Angel has and maybe, just maybe, they've learned how to have consciences. They did say they had gifts though..."**

I remembered once again and sat down at the end of my bed, thinking about what he had said about the daughter that could see the future. Said her visions were subjective, could change if the person changed their mind. Could that mean, she could see my decision in coming up there? But she hadn't met me...so maybe she couldn't 'focus in on me', as he had said about the local boy... then again, had she 'personally' met him either?

**"Gifts, like what kind of gifts?"**

Xander asked and it broke my concentration. I looked over to him with a bit of a laugh, thinking it was a little ridiculous now myself. Vampires didn't have gifts. If vampires had gifts, Angel would have the greatest one of all...that thought shot me down in flames but I tried to hide it from my friends. I was starting to become an ace at hiding things. Physically and mentally.

**"The man said that his daughter could see the future."**

The minute I said that, Willow's eyes widened and she smiled really big.

**"A clairvoyant! I've always wanted to meet one! Oh...oh...sorry, I let my excitement get to me again,"**

Willow started to blush about the color of her hair and I couldn't help but laugh once more. When Will and I first met about a year ago now, well, she was reserved. Sheltered if you will. But I've broken Will out of that mold so to speak. When we first started dusting vampires, well, I did the dusting, she did the researching; Will was afraid of the unknown. Will was afraid of the things that I fought.

Perhaps some of my courage has rubbed off on her? I'm not quite sure. But I know the Willow I met a year ago wouldn't have ever wanted to meet a clairvoyant vampire. Laughing a bit more and smiling at my revelation, I placed my hand on Will's shoulder when she sat down next to me.

**"If this all goes to plan, maybe she can come down here and meet you, if her clairvoyance is real. Hell, I'd love to make some powerful vampire friends. That way, maybe they can do me a favor and come down here,"**

I wasn't quite finished with my sentence yet but Xander decided to finish it for me... in his own way.

**"And kill Angel for you!"**

I glared at him... I knew he detested Angel. Especially now that he was Angelus. Xander's hatred for Angel runs deep; jealousy because Xander wanted to date me when I first came to Sunnydale. That was no secret, still Xander tried to keep it from me.

Though he was with Cordelia now, it was more than clear to me that Xander and Willow should be a couple. Though it was also clear to me that Willow and Oz, were meant to be together. But even through all that, to me, it didn't give Xander the right to say that. Angel had been a great friend to me, Angel had been a great lover. Until we took it a step too far.

**"Buffy, I'm sorry. He's a doofus sometimes.. We'll go ahead and leave and let you sleep."**

Will said and I nodded, giving her a bit of a hug before she got up off of my bed and grabbed Xander's arm. Now, looking at Willow, you wouldn't think she would have the strength to drag Xander against his will... Well, Willow sometimes surprised you like that. Watching her drag Xander out of my bedroom without him even getting the faintest bit of a 'goodbye' out of his mouth, hearing them go down the stairs and out of my front door. I took a sigh in relief.

Laying back upon my bed, I gazed up at the ceiling. For a moment, I glanced over at the necklace that I had decided not to wear now... the cross necklace Angel had given me. I could hear his voice, I could feel his touch. Trying to reason with me, telling me I shouldn't go, that it was too dangerous for his Buffy.

I wondered if a cross would even hurt the vampires up there. What Willow said was kind of sinking in. Were these entirely different vampires? Did vampires come in different breeds? I just wasn't sure. I'm sure a lot of surprises lay in store for me up in Washington.

I could hear myself saying it wasn't dangerous and that if he worried so much... just come with me. I fell asleep dreaming of how we use to be. Before I went and screwed everything up.


	4. Chapter 4

**"She'll be here tomorrow, probably around noon,"**

Carlisle informed the rest of his family, the family he was sworn to protect. The rest felt the same way, save Rosalie perhaps. Rose felt that the newborns were after Bella, that perhaps they should just feed Bella to them.

But, Rose also felt that Bella shouldn't become a vampire, it was worse than death to her. So though Rose disliked Bella, or in the way she put it to Bella herself, "I don't particularly like you," Rose still didn't want to see the young human die. Though she most certainly, and even Bella's fiancé Edward, didn't want to see her be turned into the monster that they were damned to be.

**"Did you get a hold of Jacob?"**

Carlisle turned to look at a frustrated look upon Edward's face. He nodded but his eyes read uncertainty. Carlisle knew his 'adopted' son well enough to know that Edward was probably the most stressed about this current situation.

**"Bella left a message on the answering machine, told Jacob that we're no longer going to Seattle to see this threat out and what we can do about it. She told him they're coming here within four days, that we saw it in Alice's visions, and that we need their help. We'll see if they reply or not."**

Edward tried to keep himself poised, composed. But his voice, to his vampire family at least, sounded in distress. Bella, being a human; she couldn't hear or see how emotionally disturbed he was at times...something Edward was thankful for. Something Edward would miss, once Bella became a vampire. His sense of privacy, of sorts.

**"Surely with the wolves and the Slayer, if the newborns truly do show up... we'll be ready."**

Carlisle said to his family and it eased everyones tension, just a little bit anyway. But there were still so many questions floating about. Why wasn't the Volturi stepping in? These newborns have been killing for nearly nine continuous months now, almost ten. That was Carlisle's main question, considering he, and maybe only he, looked up to the Volturi as much as he did.

One of the family had brought up perhaps it was Aro's idea to create the army, but Alice had been watching Aro's thoughts, as well as Victoria. That was the main reason as to why Victoria had been put out of their suspect list. They knew a vampire had even been in Bella's room and now knew that they had taken her sweater. Before the vision, that was the only thing they had to go on.

Though Edward had sniffed around and didn't recognize the scent, they still couldn't say without certainty that it wasn't a member of the Volturi doing Aro's dirty work. But then, seeing the vision...

They knew the newborns were after Bella. They knew the lead vampire was Riley Biers, a boy who went missing last year on his way to Seattle; he was from here, Forks. Edward had finally pieced it together that it was Riley who was in Bella's room. But they still didn't realize Victoria was behind it all. They didn't realize it, yet anyway.

Each one in the vampire 'family' knew they needed to train. They needed to be stronger than what they were right now. The Cullen's relied on the gifts and at times those gifts gave them upper hands but against a newborn army... they may not come in handy. Brute strength was the only thing, and wisdom, that would save them now.

Edward heard Emmett and Jasper's mind click on the training, he nodded a little.

**"We'll train with the wolves, once we know they're on our side. We'll train, once she's arrived."**

It was a final rule of sorts. No one, not even Carlisle, questioned Edward and if they ever did... it was very rare. Feeling useless, other than her visions, Alice started to write down...at a rather vampyric speed, things they knew about the newborns so far.

*Riley Biers went missing a year ago, he's the boy from Bella's room and my vision.

*Who would have a reason to create an army? We're the only family within hundreds of miles of here. They absolutely have to be after us. We know this now.

*Aro, he wants Edward and I for himself and thinks if we have no family, we'll go running to him.

*Victoria, we killed her mate James, she thinks we killed Laurent, when it was the wolves. She wants to kill Bella. My best guess would be because she wants to hurt Edward. Edward killed James, therefore she wants to kill Bella.

*Caius. He was very strict in wanting Bella turned into a vampire. Perhaps he'd create an army to distract us to have Bella turned behind all of our backs?

*An unseen threat? Riley and Bella do not know each other, it can't be personal between those two. Could it be someone we've never met that created Riley?

*We have four days. We assume they know nothing about the wolves. Nothing of the Slayer.

*I really have to start planning this wedding.

**"Well, Alice's train of thought didn't last long,"**

Edward said with a chuckle. He'd been listening to Alice's thoughts while she made out her list. She was being rather thorough, he had to admit. She was giving him thoughts to who could be behind it that he hadn't thought of before. But for some reason, his mind and even Bella's mind kept going back to the same person... _Victoria._


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday morning when I awoke.. I wasn't any less nervous now than I had been last night before falling asleep. The only thing that pleased me was the fact that it was indeed Saturday. My flying to Washington didn't interrupt school and even if it did, which I could of course end up being gone Monday, and Tuesday...hell, for the rest of the week; it wasn't like the Scoobies wouldn't cover for me.

I was all packed however and I remembered telling Mr. Cullen if he gave me a number to reach him at... he had. I dug around in the bed and found the piece of paper I'd wrote it on and grabbed my cell phone, only to find a voice-mail.

"Good morning, Buffy. This is Doctor Cullen, please forgive me for sounding haste and of course, having your personal cell number. I ended up calling the school back a few moments after you left last night and talked to your, watcher." He had paused, almost as if he didn't know what to call Giles. "I just wanted to let you know that I've got everything arranged for your coming up here. Just be at the airport by no less than ten and tell them my name and destination. All should be well. See you soon."

And of course by the time I got to the airport that morning, I was surprised to find everything was in order, indeed as he had said. "Miss Summers, yes, your ticket was bought by the receiving party in Port Angeles, Washington." The doctor most certainly had arranged this and I didn't mind; after all, it was he who had called in need of a Slayer. It was their duty to provide transportation...though I'd never traveled for slaying duties before. I found it to be proper.

It was a rather boring flight. First class, which I was somewhat happy about. I was way too nerve-wrecked for babies, antsy women on periods, etcetera. The list could simply go on for ages. I was alone though and that, I didn't care for all too much. Being the teenage girl I was, my nose was poked into a Seventeen magazine, appropriate for me, don't you think? It occupied me during the entire flight and honestly, I was rather surprised when they announced we'd be landing within ten minutes. The flight couldn't have been more than three hours, maybe three and a half at the absolute most.

No turbulence, no disturbance. If you'd have told me I was a Slayer and trouble found me wherever I went; I'd at least have been able to reply that it didn't find me on the plane. I got off the plane with ease and received my duffel bag at the check point and proceeded to walk through the airport, knowing nothing about where I was going.

Was I suppose to be meeting someone? That was the first thing that ran through my mind and as soon as that question was asked within my head, I saw a very pixie-like being waiting for me at the airport. She had the most palest of skins I'd ever seen, next to Willow of course, or compared to my Mother.. though Mom was much more olive toned.

She was too beautiful to not be a vampire, but her smile was inviting and her golden eyes... she had golden eyes, they were hypnotic but definitely unlike any other vampires I'd ever seen. I walked to her almost invitingly and she smiled, "You're Buffy, right?" She asked in a high, but not too high pitch of voice.

"Yes," I replied with a little nod, my duffel swung over my back.

"I'm Alice, I'm Carlisle's daughter, the one who has visions." She said softly, I suppose she'd heard mine and the doctor, Carlisle's, conversation. She walked me to a sleek black car and I heaved my duffel bag into the trunk, walking around and getting into the passenger, to see her already there.

I took a deep breath, it had surprised me, and she had noticed. I suppose my heart-rate had picked up. "You'll have to excuse me, Alice. I'm not new with vampires... I've staked too many to count down in Sunnydale, but.. you and your family are new to me. I've never heard of a vampire having a gift, unless you count my boyf-ex boyfriend, who has a soul. He was cursed with it," I began, surely she didn't want to hear my life story.

"We have souls, but we also have gifts and extremely good control over our blood-lust. A question I saw you asking me on our car ride," by now the car was moving and I'd barely had time to put on my seat belt and it already seemed we were miles away from the airport. This woman drove fast. Very fast.

"Our eyes are golden because we drink from animals, not humans. I'm not saying it's easy to cope with the blood. It's not. It is to Carlisle, but he's had a lot more practice with it than most of us. Edward is doing quite remarkable as well, my brother, he has a gift as well. He can read people's minds." Alice explained and I nodded a bit.

"What are the rest of the gifts...in the family, if it's not too much to divulge?" I asked and found myself rubbing my thighs to straighten out my jeans. It was colder here, of course.. California was extremely warm compared to Washington. I should have known.

"I'm a clairvoyant, Edward is a telepathic. Carlisle has extreme blood control, Esme, my Mother has an extreme compassion for anything and anyone. Rosalie, well, her gift more or less is vanity...she's snarkey, but we all put up with it. Emmett is the strongest, definitely. He comes very handy in fights. Jasper can control emotions. That's it, that's all of us." Alice finished and I noticed we had slowed; I had been taking in the surroundings as much as I could, most of them were a blur. I noticed we were thickly in woods now and we were approaching a large house.

"This is it," her pixie-sounding voice that matched her looks to a tee informed me.. I was gasping almost.. A vampire family, lived, here? These most certainly were vampires I'd never been around before. I was in for a rude awakening, I felt.

I got out of the car when it slowed and parked in the garage and again, the pixie took me by surprise by already having my luggage out of the trunk and was carrying it in for me. "You are much stronger than you look," I said softly and she let out a soft giggle. "Yes, well, that comes with being a vampire. Super strength to a certain extent. I hope you're stronger than you appear as well."

I took it as a..somewhat compliment. Maybe I didn't want to look bulky like a Slayer should. I looked, I don't know.. girly? But I wasn't, not really.. Not totally anyway. I made my way behind Alice into the main room of the Cullen household. But there were more people here, than I expected...


	6. Chapter 6

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**

Last night when I received the call from Bella telling me about how the Cullen's were no longer going to Seattle to see about a vampire problem... that the vampire problem, an army of newborns were coming to Forks- I wasn't expecting what had to take place today. We have three days now, counting today, until the newborns arrive according to the future seer's visions.

I immediately rounded up the guys-er and one girl, last night and we went on a patrol...we couldn't sleep after I informed them of the impending danger and that we absolutely had to meet with the Cullen's in the morning. It was now, the morning...

When we arrived I had expected to get straight into business but I realized one of the family was missing, Alice. "She's at the airport and will be back soon," Carlisle informed us. "I apologize for not wanting to go any further until she brings our guest."

Of course, that struck me as a little odd. Why would they be bringing in a guest to fight an arm-, then it dawned on me. It must be someone who has a lot of experience with newborn vampires. I most definitely wasn't expecting what came walking through the door.

"Everyone, this is Buffy. The Vampire Slayer," Alice introduced her to the family once they'd walked into the living room. My eyes widened somewhat, breath faltering in my chest. Embry looked over to me and spoke, "Jake, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" He offered and I heard him, but his voice didn't matter anymore. He didn't matter anymore.

The only person that mattered, was Buffy. "She's human," I pointed out kind of startled... I take it that Edward had been reading my thoughts because when I glanced over towards he and Bella, who surprisingly didn't matter to me anymore either... Edward's eyes were somewhat wide. He covered up though, I'm guessing, for what he read within my mind and answered the human question.

"They've been Slayers for as long as there have been werewolves and vampires, Jacob." Edward said softly and walked with Bella over to Buffy, giving her hand a curt shake. I could see Buffy jump somewhat, I was about to question when Edward read her mind.

"She's not used to cold vampires, they really are quite different down there aren't they?" He questioned and she nodded, smiling a little and shaking Bella's hand, feeling the warmth. "You're human?" Buffy asked and she sighed, "for now," I heard the faint whisper.

Normally, I'd have gotten so upset about Bella and her wanting to become a vampire... But it didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing did. Nothing but Buffy. "Are these the wolves you were talking about, Carlisle?" Buffy asked as she looked over in our direction. Sam of course stepped forward- after all, I did let him be alpha.

"We aren't usually ones to be so fond of vampires," Sam extended his hand to shake Buffy's and she laughed a bit, "at least that hasn't changed. Wolves and vampires dislike one another in Sunnydale, too. Granted, the wolves down there don't look nearly as good as you all do..." the Slayer blushed and I found myself blushing somewhat, wanting to run to her, take her into my arms..

We all sat down there in the Cullen's living room; for some reason I was not nearly dreading this the way I was just a short hour ago. I'd have never been so... relaxed here, without my thoughts circling around Buffy. We hadn't even said a word to one another, yet.

"Newborn vampires are different from anything you've probably ever faced," Jasper started and Buffy laughed a bit, "you mean newly risen?" The term took Jasper off guard. For these vampires, you didn't rise. Buffy had to explain,

"In Sunnydale, vamps must have a different process. Blood exchange. You die for three days, typically long enough for a burial and then you rise from the grave. Hence why most of my hunting is done in the city cemetery," she explained. The Cullen's looked so very intrigued, truly they must be different vampires than the cold ones... they sounded it to me anyway.

"They aren't stronger, though. The older ones, are stronger. My... Angel, he's over two hundred years old.. he's strong. Stronger than me," she admitted. "His sire, Darla, next to the Master she was the hardest vampire I ever tried to kill." Carlisle of course began questioning Buffy on who the Master and Darla and even Angel were.

"The Master was this age old vampire... he wanted to say perhaps he was the first vampire," Buffy shrugged at that. I took that as, perhaps, she didn't think it was a fact. "Apparently he sired Darla, back in the seventeenth century. I'm gonna guess like 1610?" Buffy offered and again shrugged just slightly. I found myself mesmerized with her actions..the way her blonde hair sat on her shoulder and she moved it occasionally... where it would go behind her and sway down her back.

"Darla sired, Angelus." Buffy started and Carlisle interrupted, "the scourge of Europe. I'd heard of him in my time. You see I was changed in 1663.. I knew the name Darla as well sounded familiar. I ran into her several times in Italy. I know for a fact she's known of the Volturi...she and Aro had a love affair."

That shocked not just Buffy, who'd never heard of the Volturi, but also Edward. Bella hadn't told me much of the Volturi, she'd left me messages after she got back from Italy, saving prince vampire from killing himself.. well, the Volturi killing him. All I had gathered were that the Volturi were Gods, to vampires so to speak.

"That was during my time with the Volturi." Carlisle went on to explain and Buffy nodded some, "it had to have been before Angelus, as well. He was turned in 1753." She informed the doctor and he nodded, "Yes.. I was still with them on and off then- but Darla was indeed gone." He corroborated her story.

"Anyhow, Angelus... he got cursed with a soul, by gypsies in the late 1800's. 1898, I believe. He's had it up until recent... now... now he's Angelus again," her voice was quiet. I could tell it bothered her and Edward read her thoughts I supposed, because he summed up her pain.

"They were lovers," he let us all in on it. Carlisle's eyes widened a bit and he gasped, "A vampire in love with the Slayer?" To him it sounded so impossible..but here I was, a mythological creature as well... and I knew I was in love with her. It didn't sound impossible to me...


	7. Chapter 7

I stood before these people and for the first time in my life, I felt truly extraordinary. Sure, in Sunnydale, I was extraordinary. There were vampires running all about, but to my human friends... I was something amazing. But they were just that-human. Here I was in a room full of vampires and werewolves and they looked at me like I was the most amazing mythological creature they'd ever encountered.

Some people may find them staring at me, asking me questions, to be odd...or they wouldn't like the lime-light but I myself found it rather refreshing. Sure, I missed my comrades in Sunnydale already...and I worried about them. Part of me believed Angelus wouldn't harm them while I was away up here...the other part of me thought I would return back to southern California to the corpses of my friends strung along the streets.

As I stood before this congregation of mythological beings, I noticed one of the werewolves was gazing over at me. I think he called himself Jacob. I didn't know his gaze was anything more than the others-adoration, admiration maybe, for what I am and what I do. Apparently, it's what he did as well. As Carlisle had explained, it was odd for vampires and werewolves to unite over something but apparently this newborn army threat was enough to conjoin them. Werewolves normally killed any vampire on sight...apparently the Cullen's were an exception.

That thought also made me wonder if the werewolves would harm Angelus if he ended up following me to Forks. It's not that I didn't want Angelus dead... it's just that I didn't want him to be Angelus anymore. I wanted him to be Angel.

"Buffy, you must be exhausted," Edward-the mind reader commented and I laughed a bit, shaking my head.

"I slept a full night before coming up here. I am pretty hungry though, had no time for breakfast before I went to the airport." I knew the Cullen's probably didn't have cabinets full of food because of their being vampires.

"Esme, Alice, why don't you fix Buffy and the guys something to eat?" Carlisle asked his wife and daughter and they nodded, disappearing towards the kitchen.

"Make sure it's meaty, please?" One of the werewolves, I believe Carlisle called him Embry, called after the two female vampires.

"You really don't have to cook for me... I could find my way to town for a burger or something..." my voice trailed off and one of the wolves, Jacob, chuckled.

"What would you do? Run from here? Quite a long walk... No, they're good cooks, believe it or not." He admitted and walked across the hard-wood flooring to where I sat on the couch and took a seat next to me. I looked up towards the human girl-Bella.

"They keep food mainly for you, huh?" I asked and she nodded her head somewhat, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch before me.

"Yeah. So, you're in love...with a vampire, too?" Bella asked and I nodded my head. It was obvious to me that she and the mind-reader, Edward, were an 'item.'

"I have been for a couple years now.. He's different from your vampires.. when he... when he knows love, he changes... he loses his soul. It's a curse," I tried my best to explain but the truth was, just thinking about the monster he was right now, it hurt me beyond words. It made me sniffle somewhat, until I felt a comforting arm around my shoulder. It was warm, like a little space-heater.

"It's alright. You're up here, think of it as a mini-vacation," Jacob said and I sighed. It's not that part of me didn't want to think of this as a mini-vacation, it was the fact of...what if Angelus is down there, slaughtering all of my friends at this very moment?

"There's a lot about it you don't understand," I said in a soft voice and stood up, smoothing out my jeans. "Uhm, Edward? Could you take me upstairs to a room or something to freshen up before I eat? I also want to call my friends down in Sunnydale..." my voice trailed off and the vampire nodded, leading me upstairs.

The house was grand. Grander than grand, to be entirely frank with you. It was perfect for vampires and truly did remind me of something Angel would design for himself to live in...although there was too many windows for sunlight. According to Carlisle, sun doesn't kill these vampires...they merely sparkle, which is a dead giveaway to humans of course because humans sure don't sparkle in the sun. Not unless you're Ke$ha of course.

Edward took me to a guest room that would be mine while I stayed here in Forks. He left me to clean up and call the Scoobies down in Sunnydale, to which I did first...to ease my mind.

"Hey, Giles, it's me." My voice was soft, I was happy to hear my Watcher's voice as well.

"Buffy! Is everything up there well? Exciting, different?" The Watcher asked to which I said yes.

"It really is. The vampires here are so different from what I'm used to... For once I'm glad I'm on their side and not against them. Their gifts are remarkable. One can read minds... the other can see the future. It's amazing, Giles, really." I could have babbled on for hours but there was a reason I had called them.

"How is everyone? I just... I keep thinking that Angelus is going to realize I'm gone and kill you all." I sounded like such a negative Nancy, I was sure of it.

"Calm down, Buffy. Everyone here is fine. As fine as can be expected at least. Willow has been trying to keep everyone in line. You know how snarky Cordelia can be when you aren't around to put her in her place..." he trailed off and I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

"Any word out of..." I didn't even have to finish my sentence before Giles said 'no.' "That's a relief," I admitted, but in a way it wasn't. I was still so scared Angelus had followed me up to Forks. Would Angelus be too much for the vampires who were safe guarding me at this very moment...?

"I have to go Giles, I'm about to eat lunch with a pack of wolves.." I was about to hang up when Giles chuckled.

"So they have werewolves then? You'll have to fill me in all about it tonight.." I agreed that I would and we soon hung up, leaving me to freshen up in the bathroom and then find my way downstairs, following the smell of food.

I sat down on a bar stool at this little kitchen bar of the Cullens', a plate being sat down in front of me a moment later by the motherly figure Esme. "Thank you," I said softly and dug in, I was absolutely famished.

"Wow. You really are good cooks," I complimented after a moment or so, earning a thank you for Esme and Alice both. This definitely was the best breakfast I'd had the pleasure of eating in quite sometime. My Mother wasn't even this good of a cook...don't ever let her hear me think this. It was right after I thought that, that Edward and Bella walked into the room, a chuckle leaving Edward's lips.

I looked back towards him, "Well at least let everyone else in on the joke," I somewhat glared and he once again laughed.

"She says Esme and Alice's cooking could be better than her Mother's...just don't let her Mother hear her think that." Of course all the vampires and wolves chuckled, I'm sure some of the wolves were inwardly agreeing with me.

"Listen, after you all finish eating," Carlisle said as he walked into the room with the blonde, Rosalie, and her mate Emmett. "We should go to the clearing and train. The wolves really need to know what they're up against for newborn vampires...and Buffy, you need to know what kind of vampires we really are...and what we can do if we're out to harm you."

Well, as they say...practice makes perfect I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to go far enough away that humans won't stumble across us," Carlisle explained as not just the Cullen's started to collect things for training-but the wolves disappeared as well. I started to question that within my head, only to be answered by Edward.

"They've gone to their own reservation to prepare for practice. They'll meet us in the woods soon."

"So why is this newborn problem so, out of control? I mean, I deal with newly risen vampires all the time in Sunnydale. They're not all that powerful. They're actually pretty stupid because no one's taught them how to be a vampire." I pleaded my plight with the Cullen's. This was so new to me.

"Newborn vampires here are very different," Jasper, who I took was the most experienced on newborns, informed me. "There is no rising process, as you've probably realized. Our venom is like a virus. It's not blood exchange. When you awaken, even with no human blood left in your system... you are at your peak of strength. We are never stronger than the day we awake a vampire." He went on.

"So that's why the problem is so bad? It's an army of the strongest vampires ever?" I asked and he rolled his shoulders some.

"We can't call them the strongest. Age does have certain perks, we have wisdom they don't. They won't know about you, or the werewolves. We have the advantage, but they have the numbers, and the brute strength. We have gifts though, they will not...more than likely at least." I could hear Jasper at that point, but I couldn't necessarily see him.

He like the rest of the Cullen's was buzzing about so fast, that the other human-Bella, and I just watched in awe. We didn't really have to lift a finger...just voice our opinions. This was pretty easy...thus far.

"The vampires I'm used to...age is everything. Age is where the power is, the strength. That's why I prefer to fight newly risen vampires, they're easiest to dust." I admitted. I'd never really thought on that fact before.

"That's another thing. We don't die from a stake to the heart." Emmett said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I was looking a little dizzy he said, so he was holding me in place. "The only way to kill our kind is to rip us apart...break us limb from limb and then burn the pieces. We don't die from sunlight exposure, we don't die from a stake to the heart."

"Wow," I mumbled. It was so much to process. Am I going to be able to do ANYTHING to defeat this newborn army of vampires?

"Yes. Element of surprise," Edward answered my question. "You have inner strength they wouldn't be expecting a human to have. You're also going to cause the newborns to frenzy... they're going to target you, and we'll expect that. You're human, so their thirst for your blood will be...unfathomable."

This worried me...if I was fighting with the rest of the Cullen's and wolves, would any particular vampire be able to keep me safe?

"We will all keep your safety at the forefront of our mind," Carlisle said and I immediately shook my head.

"No. Don't put yourselves in harms way just to save me," I said firmly. "Slayer's are dimes a dozen. If I die, another one is called forth anyhow."

"Such disregard for human life, but selflessness beyond imagination." Carlisle said while nodding his head, "it's truly commendable." The rest of the vampires agreed with him, especially Esme, who said I sounded a lot like her.

"It's time," Alice said as she came into the room for the first time in well...I hadn't seen her really since breakfast. Part of me had been wondering where she was, but the hustle and bustle around me had kept my mind occupied.

We began walking outside, and that's when I realized...the Cullen's house, even in the back, was surrounded by woods. I wasn't sure how far we were going to have to go.

"We've got your situation covered. Bella usually catches a ride on my back..." Edward admitted and the next thing I knew, I had been swooped up by someone. I wasn't sure who, because as I looked around, everything was a blur.

But it was a beautiful blur. It was an exhilarating blur. It was peaceful, magnificent. "Your reflexes are quicker than most," Carlisle commented, making me realize, it was he who was running with me on his back. I laughed.

"Of course they are. My Watcher has made the comment that it's like I'm not even human.." my voice trailed off. I've thought that more than once myself...what if Slayer's just...pretended to be humans?

"It will be very interesting to train with you," he admitted and I nodded my head. The next thing I knew, we were in a large field clearing. Carlisle put me down on my own two feet, the other vampires starting to swarm around us.

"Why did you carry me, Carlisle?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Because of my practice of being around blood. I'm a Doctor, I don't look at you as a meal quite as much as everyone else. Even if we are all on an animal blood diet...it's still very hard for the rest of them to abstain the way I do." He explained.

After we were all accounted for-the Cullen's, the human Bella, and myself anyhow...it was then that I started feeling the ground shake.. I looked towards where the sound was emanating and my eyes widened.

These wolves were no ordinary wolves... they probably, on four legs, stood ten feet. I found my mouth going dry. I had faced a lot of mythological opponents but never like this before. I was glad the wolves were to be on our side, not our enemies. Not mine at least.

"I'm glad you all came," Carlisle said in the middle of the clearing. The pack look like it consisted of about ten wolves. Maybe fewer, but they were so large...I could hardly keep count. "Edward will speak for you, when you're in this form...so please do not feel violated of him reading your thoughts, it will just be the best for all of us, so we know what you're trying to say."

I suppose Edward's gift definitely came in handy.

"My son Jasper has the most experience with newborns. I'm going to let him, well, would the word be teach..us a thing or two." Carlisle stepped back and Jasper took the reigns, right beside of him was the little pixie Alice...his mate.

"I know you think you have experience with us. You've killed Laurent, he was a couple centuries old. You've tangled with Victoria a time or two. But when it comes to newborns, you don't know what you're up against. As we were all telling Buffy earlier, our kind is never stronger than our first couple of months. That's what Victoria is doing; she's creating an army of vampires and by the time they attack, they will only be a month old..maybe a few of them two or three months old. Victoria herself is not half as strong, with centuries under her belt, as her minions. They won't know this, that's why none will overthrow her. But with age does come certain advantages, and in our case, we have our gifts. I can influence moods. Alice can see the future, and Edward can read your thoughts. They won't expect these things, and most of all...they won't expect you."

When Jasper said this, the wolves seemed to cackle. Edward chuckled a little. "They think you're putting them on a pedestal, Jasper."

"In a way, I am. The wolves will be crucial to our defeating the newborns. But first, you've got to learn how to fight them, compared to how you fight us. Newborns will be so strong, they can crush your ribcage and leave you wishing you were dead. So rule number one, never let us get your arms around you. Even one of us, if we were out to hurt you, we could do it. That would be our way to do so." Jasper lightly pushed Alice aside and pointed to Jacob.

"Come at me like you would a newborn. Sorry if I'm a little...rough," he smirked a bit. You could tell even as a wolf, Jacob was smirking as well. The wolf barked a few times to his fellow wolves and then took off in a run, almost a blur at Jasper. Within seconds, the scrap was over, Jasper had got his arms around Jacob and applied force, enough to make him whine. Jasper let Jacob go, giving him an apologetic look.

"You can't let us get our arms around you. With your teeth though, it will be easy to dismember us. If we didn't trust you, we wouldn't tell you. But take our fucking heads off, go for our legs... leave us helpless and then finish us off. If you can get to our arms first, do it...that way we can't crush you like that." After saying that, Jasper looked over towards me.

"As for you Buffy, you'll be fighting vampires too..so someone is going to have to work with you."

"I will," and yes, it rather surprised me when she stepped forward. The long haired blond, Rosalie. Everyone sort of looked at Rose like...has she lost her mind? Is she actually volunteering for something?

"Rose and I both will," Alice said with a more tame smile than her sister. "The rest of you work with the wolves. We can't have them getting killed over something silly like not knowing how to keep us from squeezing them to death." Everyone agreed with the seer.

"What is it that you know to do?" Rosalie asked of me and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I've never had to kill your kind. I'm used to wearing a vampire down, and then stabbing them through the heart with a stake. I know that isn't going to work with you." I explained.

"Show me. If you're quick enough that you could get a stake in my heart, maybe you're quick enough and strong enough to take off a head. Come at me," Rose said firmly. I readied myself for a moment or two, taking in the situation, the noises of the wolves and other vampires around me.

A moment later, I felt myself up against a tree, Rose's hand on my throat. "Hesitation will get you killed." I narrowed my eyes at her, kneeing her in the gut and with my agility, I had her pinned against the tree backwards in seconds. One hand was on her back, pressing her harder into the oak tree, the other hand was in her hair, pulling her head back.

"You could snap my neck like that. If I wasn't expecting you to be strong enough to do it, like the newborns, you could do it." She admitted and I let her go, stepping back from her.

"Plus the newborns will be preoccupied with her blood," Alice reminded Rose who nodded.

"They'll be trying to drain her dry... not actually harm her in fight. Hence the upper hand."

"So, aside from ripping off a limb...nothing is going to kill you?" I asked Rose and Alice. "I can't... you don't have weaknesses that I could work with? In a moment of...not being able to get to a limb to rip it off, you don't have a weakness?"

"Not really. Your blood will be a weakness, it'll make them loopy." Alice admitted. "But aside from that, you've got to aim for ripping off limbs. Even if it's not a head, leave them helpless as Jasper said. Don't worry about burning the pieces, we'll do that when we're done."

"I never thought I'd meet vampires like you," I said somewhat surprised. "Much less be training with a pack of werewolves." It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. "But I guess practice makes perfect, so let's do it again."

I ran a couple more scenarios with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Esme joined in at one point or another, and then at long last, we called it a day.

"I want us to practice like this again tomorrow. We've got just a few more days before the date in Alice's vision. We've got to get as much in as we can. You all did great today," Carlisle informed the wolves who, some of them limped from the field...others were in better shape. I saw the one that was Jacob, and how he looked at me longingly across the field.

I bit on my bottom lip, I kind of... felt like a tinge in my heart when he looked at me. Especially with those big brown wolf eyes... I didn't know what it was about him, but even in his human form, I found him rather irresistible.

"Let's head home," Carlisle said and the next thing I knew, I was a blur in the woods again. At least I knew right away who was running with me this time, instead of it being guess work. I was also very pleased at my progress with Alice and Rosalie...and well, how welcoming everyone was towards me.

I definitely had a lot to tell Giles tonight on the phone...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: I apologize it's taken a few months to get this update to you. I fell into a slump after NaNoWriMo ended. But hopefully I should be updating more often. I feel that I'm finally coming out of Writer's block! :) Also. A few people have said that...Buffy's personality is a little off. Well, this story takes place in the second season of Buffy. It also takes place in Eclipse Twilight wise. Buffy is only just now seventeen. She's still young. She hasn't went through senior year yet, or college...or Dawn or her Mom dying or anything. She is still young...she is still naive slightly and she isn't the SUPER BAD ASS that she is by like season seven. She also still doubts herself as the Slayer quite a bit. She still does cry sometimes and says "I can't do this." That's the Buffy in this story.**

"It went well," I said to my Watcher who was on the other end of the phone. "They are so different from the vampires in Sunnydale. I can only kill these by ripping off limbs...there's some talk, that I won't be strong enough to do it. But I will prove myself to them Giles. I have to. They say that these newborn vampires will be in a frenzy with me because I'm human and that will give all of us an upper edge against them."

My Watcher, Giles, was absolutely astonished with the things I told him. About the werewolves, about the Cullen's gifts and the way we trained today in the cleaning. It was a little after eight o'clock at night and I hadn't had anything for supper quite yet so I ended the phone call to Giles probably more prematurely than he hoped.

I freshened myself up and made my way downstairs to a living room full of vampires...and only one wolf, Jacob. "Sorry, my Watcher is really curious about all of this." I admitted and took a seat on the couch next to the pixie-like vampire, Alice.

"I must meet him someday." Carlisle admitted which made me cackle.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that. Documenting your life story for hours for the Watcher's council," I laughed. Of course the term Watcher's council struck Carlisle as odd so I went on to explain it. Everyone seemed enthused at my life and lifestyle that I ended up talking about being a Slayer for quite a while too until my stomach started to grumble.

"I could cook you something," Esme chimed as she stood up from a recliner and I was going to protest until the wolf did it for me.

"I'll take Buffy into town.. she's not properly seen it yet," Jacob admitted as he stood from the couch. I kind of wanted to go with him, I was curious as to what the small community of Forks had to offer.

"Take her to the restaurant my Dad takes me to, Jake," Bella suggested, the other human in the room. Jacob nodded his head a little...I had a feeling it was going to be the only proper restaurant in the whole town which only had a population of 3,000 something...I think.

"Do you want to?" Jacob turned to ask with his brow raised and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not? I'd like to see the town." I admitted with a small nod and grabbed my coat since it was cold and rainy up here in Forks, Washington.

"Take the Volvo," I heard Edward, the mind reader say to Jacob as he flung him a set of keys. Jacob smirked just a bit.

"Thanks," he said as he walked me through to the garage of the Cullen's. It was then that I realized just how many vehicles they had. A dark grey Volvo, a black sleek BMW, a red colored car that I couldn't quite make out the make of it... and a green jeep. Wow.

I slipped into the grey Volvo and the next thing I knew, we were headed to town. I looked over towards Jacob, my brow raised just slightly.

"Why such an interest in me, Jacob?" I asked of him and he rolled his shoulders just slightly.

"I'm a mutt, Buffy. I stink to the Cullen's, and they stink to me. I associate with them because Bella is my very best friend. But I need some human companionship away from that house." Jacob laughed some and I nodded. I could completely and totally understand where he was coming from.

Part of me, sometimes, wished I had another Slayer to talk to. I wished that I wasn't this 'chosen' one and only Slayer. I wished there was a whole group of us so that we could all relate to one another. Then other days, I just wanted to be a regular ol' human. Like I was a few years ago.

"Well, thanks. For taking me out to dinner and all, you really didn't have to. I really wouldn't have minded Esme fixing me something again," I admitted and he barked a laugh almost.

"I really don't mind. I think I may enjoy myself more than you enjoy yourself," Jacob admitted and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Come on now, it's not that I don't want to go out to eat-," he stopped me with those words.

"No, I'm meaning I may enjoy your company more than you enjoy mine. I'm kind of smitten," Jacob admitted, which took me by surprise. I blinked a few times, raising my hand to my head and scratching kind of in a typical Buffy-has-a-blond-moment fashion.

"Smitten? With me?" I was surprised, baffled, all rolled into one emotion of flabbergasted. "Thanks I guess," I said softly. I didn't want to be rude but, he knew about Angel...Angelus...I'm sure he knew I was heartbroken about that.

"Don't sweat it. I'm not pushy," he admitted as we pulled up outside of a restaurant. I got out and he walked around to my side, closing the passenger door for me. He was rather gentlemanly, but so was Angel.. But admittedly, Angel and I had never gone on a date like this. Even though he could roam around at night, anytime of night...he didn't eat.

Sure, Angel and I had been the Bronze a few times together but...that still wasn't a proper date. Not like this could be...I was too heartbroken. This couldn't be a proper date. I was up here for business, certainly not pleasure...I didn't think I was here for pleasure anyhow."I'm a junior in high school. I just turned seventeen not long ago." Buffy said softly after I'd asked her about her age.

"I'll be seventeen soon myself." It was then that she almost choked on her food.

"Really? You're still sixteen? I pegged you to be at least twenty-one," Buffy admitted and blinked a few times rather rapidly. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Yeah. I'm kind of young. I tease Bella all the time, call her a cougar for hanging out with me. She just turned eighteen." I explained.

"Have you and Bella ever been..." Buffy's voice trailed off. I reluctantly sighed.

"I've had a crush on Bella for the last two years I guess. But pretty much after she moved up here, she met Edward and things just fell into place for them. I will always love Bella, she'll always hold a special place in my heart. But, some people just aren't meant to be together." I said in a soft voice and Buffy sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It must be hard for you though...to be her best friend and just that. At least you still are though...and you make an effort to be friends with Edward and the rest of them." It was there that I kind of had to correct her.

"It's not that we're really close friends... The Cullen's and the wolves have had a truce between each other for a while now. They don't step foot on our land...the Indian reservation. They also can't turn another person. They can't drink human blood. And if they do...the contract is null and void. We can kill them if we want," my voice was soft but a hint of seriousness to it. I'm sure she could tell.

"We get along because right now we serve a common purpose. We both want and need to kill Victoria and these newborns. The shit with Victoria started two years ago almost. Apparently right after Bella and Edward got together, there were some rogue vampires in town...that's the best way I can describe them to you. One of them was what they call a tracker...a vampire who is obsessed with the hunt of a certain individual. He made Bella his target. Things escalated and they eventually killed the tracker. His mate was Victoria and now...she wants to kill Bella, to get back at Edward." I went on, the best way I knew how.

"So now this Victoria, is making all these newborns...to kill off the Cullen's completely?" Buffy offered and I nodded my head some. "And she can't do it herself because she's weaker...because she's older. See that's what confuses me... vampires in Sunnydale are stronger when they're older." She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm not going to let the Cullen's down, or you guys down. But I have doubts about being able to kill one of their kind. I have doubts that I'm strong enough. The way Jasper talks about them..." I cut Buffy short.

"Is first hand experience with them. He's told us all about it, you heard some of it yesterday. But you are the Slayer. The way that Carlisle describes you, and you talk about yourself... you have power that sometimes you don't even realize you have. It's just...there in your time of need. I'm certain, Buffy, that you'll do just fine when the time comes. Plus you'll have us bad ass wolves to protect you," I said rather smugly.

Buffy cackled, pushing her shoulder length long blond hair back over her shoulder as she continued eating. This had been a good night for us...we'd talked a lot, we'd learned a lot about each other. It was refreshing. I had imprinted on her, yes...I knew this was the woman for me...but learning about her, I was genuinely starting to crush on her properly.

"Thanks for taking me out, Jake," Buffy said as we slipped back into the grey Volvo outside of the restaurant. "You don't mind me calling you Jake, do you?" she asked and I shook my head no.

"It's not something only Bella calls me. Embry and the others usually call me Jake. The other vampires typically use Jacob though. Or Mutt...Rosalie prefers Mutt. Alice prefers Dog." I shrugged. It didn't really offend me much...it would have three days ago...but today it didn't. I owed that Buffy even if she didn't know that I owed it to her.

"Don't thank me though, for taking you out. Like I said, I needed a breather from all that vampire stench. From vampire business." I admitted.

"But I am vampire business. I'm the Vampire Slayer. Hell you probably find it redundant that I'm staying in a house full of them instead of slaying them all," she cackled and I couldn't agree more. It was redundant. But right now we all served a common purpose...we all shared that same goal. Kill the newborns and kill Victoria. No matter what.


End file.
